elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Tamara (Praha)
|} Die Asiatische Elefantenkuh Tamara lebt seit Oktober 2012 im Zoo Prag (Tschechien). Tamara kam am 23.08.2005 im Pinnawala Elephant Orphanage (Elefantenwaisenhaus) auf Sri Lanka zur Welt. Sie ist eine Tochter der wild geborenen Thammenna und des Bullen Neelagiri (gestorben im Januar 2011). Zwei Halbgeschwister väterlicherseits, die ebenfalls in Pinnawala zur Welt kamen, leben bereits in Zoos in Japan (Halbbruder Kosala im Higashiyama Zoo in Nagoya) und Südkorea (Halbschwester Sugala im Grand Park Zoo in Seoul). Zwei weitere Halbgeschwister leben noch im Orphanage. Ihre Mutter Thammenna hat bisher keine weiteren Kälber geboren. Nach Angaben des Zoos Prag ist ihr Vater nicht Neelagiri†, sondern der Bulle Jayathu, so dass die mit ihr nach Prag gereiste Janita ihre Halbschwester wärePražská zoo získala dvě slonice ze Srí Lanky, auf www.zoopraha.cz. Andere Übersichten zu den Geburten in Pinnawala geben gar keinen Vater von Tamara anElephants at Pinnawela elephant orphanage, auf eliphaneons.blogspot.de. Tamara wuchs auf der Waisenstation in Pinnawala auf, wo ihre Eltern als Elefantenwaisen aufgenommen worden waren. Seit etwa 2010 gab es Vorplanungen und Verhandlungen zur Abgabe von zwei jungen Kühen an den tschechischen Zoo Prag. Die Vermittlung lief über das Außenministerium und den Botschafter von Tschechien in Colombo. Dabei kamen die beiden Länder überein, zwei Kühe als Geschenk an den Zoo Prag abzugeben. Im Gegenzug war die Überführung von zwei Komodo-Drachen, zwei Przewalskipferden und zwei jungen Flusspferden von Prag nach Sri Lanka geplant, ohne den Charakter einer Schenkung zu beeinträchtigen. Anfang Oktober 2012 wurden die unmittelbar bevorstehende Transaktion und der Import der beiden jungen Kühe publik. In Auswahl genommen wurden für die Abgabe die jungen Kühe Tamara und Janita, die ebenfalls in Pinnawala geboren und aufgewachsen war. Die Kühe sollten den Planungen zufolge am 06.10.2012 im Zoo Praha im Stadtteil Troja eintreffen. Bei der Verladung der Kühe in Pinnawala kam es zu Verzögerungen, so dass die Route des Transportflugzeuges geändert werden musste. Die Elefanten wurden in Transportboxen geführt und verladen und reisten darin im Flugzeug nach Europa. Sie trafen gegen 01:30 Uhr am 07.10.2012 am Flughafen Prag ein. Sie wurden desinfiziert und in die Quarantäne in den Zoo gebracht. Eine Pressekonferenz wurde auf den 08.10.2012 verschoben. Tamara und Janita sollen einige Wochen in Quarantäne verbringen, ehe sie ins neue Elefantenhaus und mit den anderen Elefanten des Zoos zusammengebracht werden sollen. In Prag leben seit 1966 bzw. 1977 die Kühe Gulab und Shanti. Seit Mai 2012 werden dort auch die schon viel früher für Tschechien bestimmte und trächtige Douanita und ihre Tochter Tonya† gehalten. In Prag lebte auch der Elefantenbulle Mekong. Es ist davon auszugehen, dass die jungen Kühe von ihm gedeckt werden sollen. Der erste Nachwuchs von Janita wurde am 05.04.2016 geboren, ein Bullkalb namens Maximilian. In der Mitteilung des Zoos zur Taufe und Namensvergabe von Maximilian vom 12.06.2016 wird erwähnt, dass auch Tamara trächtig sei. Mittlerweile wurde bekannt, dass die Geburt im Frühherbst 2016 ansteht und Ankhor Vater des Nachwuchses ist. Am 07.10.2016 gebar Tamara ihren ersten Nachwuchs, einen kleinen Bullen von 80kg Geburtsgewicht. Janita und Maxmilian waren dabei anwesend. Im November wurde bei dem kleinen Bullen ein Leistenbruch diagnostiziert, der mit täglichen Massagen behandelt wird. Am 27.12.2016 wurde er auf den Namen Rudolf (Rudi) getauft. Im Mai 2019 gab der Zoo Prag bekannt dass sowohl Tamara als auch Janita wieder tragend ist und im Frühjahr 2020 zwei hoffentlich weibliche Kälber geboren werden. Weblinks *Thamara at Prague Zoo (Zoo Praha), Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Dvě slonice ze Srí Lanky, Mitteilung des Zoos Prag zur bevorstehenden Ankunft von Tamara und Janita auf www.zoopraha.cz. *Slonice ze Srí Lanky dorazily do Prahy, čeká je v zoo 30denní karanténa, Bericht über die Ankunft von Tamara und Janita in Prag auf cestovani.europravy.cz. *Tamara a Janita jsou v Praze. Obě slonice přečkaly transport v pořádku, weiterer Bericht zur Ankunft in Prag auf www.rozhlas.cz. *Příjezd Tamary a Janity do Zoo Praha, Video von der Ankunft Tamaras und Janitas auf www.facebook.com. *Bericht zur Geburt von Tamaras erstem Kalb. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Sri Lanka Kategorie:Pinnawela-Waisenhaus Kategorie:Tschechien Kategorie:Zoo Prag